toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lure
Lure is a gag track available once a toon commences the ToonTasks in Donald's Dock. These gags are the third gags used in chronological order during battle. It has low accuracy. Depending on which Lure gag is used and which cog is targeted: the cog catcher lures one cog, and the rest of the gags lure all cogs. General The Lure track lures cogs closer. While at their lured state, cogs will not perform any actions for a certain amount of turns, depending on the level of the gag. If a lured cog is attacked and is not defeated, they will move back, and will not be lured anymore. If a cog is lured for too long, it will wake up; also, a toon will not earn any skill points if the cog is reawakened on its own. A lured cog is guaranteed to be attacked by any damaging gag, excluding Trap gags and Drop gags. Depending on the location of the cog battle, Throw and Squirt gags will receive a "knock back" damage. Also, if one or more cogs are not lured with the rest of the cogs, there is a chance that a Sound gag or a Level 7 gag can miss. Lure gags are required to be used if a Trap gag is deployed on a cog. Otherwise, the toon who deployed the Trap gag will not earn any skill points. However, if a cog is already lured, a Trap gag cannot be deployed. If a cog is lured, the cog cannot be attacked by a Drop gag - it will guarantee a miss. A preceding gag track is necessary to avoid having the Drop gag miss. Unlike other gag tracks, since Lure gags do not have damaging attributes, thus not having an organic boost in damage, they instead boost the accuracy from low to medium. They do not increase the number of rounds, however. Advantages *Luring cogs will halt their actions for a certain amount of turns. *It brings the cogs closer, allowing Trap gags to initiate. *A "knock back" damage occurs occasionally when attacking a lured cog. *When a toon uses an organic lure gag, its accuracy is changed to medium. *Any gag which deals damage but is not Drop is guaranteed to hit without missing on a lured cog. Disadvantages *Lure gags have low accuracy (unless it's organic). *Lured cogs cannot be attacked by a Drop gag, as it will guarantee a miss. *Trap gags cannot be set infront of lured cogs, you need to set it before you lure the cog. *Sound can awake the lured cogs with no knockback unless it misses. *Lure does not give damage to the cogs. *It is not recommended to use sound, trap, or drop on lured cogs. The reason being is that a toon can't trap a lured cog and when they use drop on a lured cog, it will always miss. Regardless if the drop gag is a Toontanic, or organic. Lure gags SOS Toons There are six SOS toons who use Lure gags, as well as a toon who restocks Lure gags. Trading Cards This is currently all the trading cards for Lure. CogCatcherTC.jpg|Cog Catcher MagnetTC.jpg|Magnet HypnoGogglesTC.jpg|Hypno Goggles Trivia *Lure gags are the only gags that are used on cogs that do not damage them. *Lure is the only gag track to have a change in accuracy when organic. *If one were to use the emotion "cry" right when the toon pulls out the hypno goggles, one will notice that the lenses are connected to the toon's hand. *The higher the Lure Level, the more chance of the Lure working, even when all the Lure Gags all say "Low" Accuracy. *In one of the training cards, the name is, "Cog Catcher" instead of 1, 5, or 10 dollar bill. Category:Gags Category:Lure gags Category:Low accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog Category:Affects all cogs